No Light
by Lieh
Summary: Irene Adler adorava aquele jogo de enigmas com Sherlock. Mas ela temia ter o seu segredo descoberto.


**No Light**

Sherlock&Irene

Tema: "Quero ter alguém com quem conversar. Alguém que depois não use o que eu disse contra mim." - Renato Russo.

Itens: Celular e Escada

**Resumo:** Irene Adler adorava aquele jogo de enigmas com Sherlock. Mas ela temia ter o seu segredo descoberto.

- Jante comigo esta noite.

Naquela noite tudo poderia mudar. Aquele poderia ser a última noite de vocês dois juntos – sua última noite, sua última chance. Com o seu habitual sorriso, aquele mesmo que você usava para render os seus... _Clientes_... Era o mesmo que você dava para ele, ali na sua frente, olhando-a tão fixamente.

Ele parecia calmo demais, imóvel demais – talvez imerso em pensamentos distantes... Provavelmente tentando decifrar o código chave do seu celular. Ele não iria descansar enquanto não conseguisse e você adorava isso, essa competição entre vocês.

Mas só o fato de ter Sherlock Holmes tão interessado em decifrar aquele simples código que é a sua vida, já lhe deixava em êxtase. Ele se rendeu a você, de uma forma ou de outra. Ele não consegue entendê-la, não consegue decifrá-la por completo. Nem ao menos aparecendo completamente nua na frente do jovem detetive, nem mesmo _isso_ fez com que ele lhe compreendesse e descobrisse os seus segredos. E segredos você tinha _muitos._

O jogo continuava e a sua vitória era quase declarada. Ele era obtuso demais para enxergar o óbvio, o segredo que você lutava com todas as suas forças para esconder, cobrindo com uma máscara de indiferença e diversão. Mas afinal, era o que Sherlock fazia também – escondia suas emoções na apatia, como se não se importasse. Mas você sabia que lá no fundo, ele se importava sim, e isso foi confirmado quando você se encontrou com um revoltado John Watson pedindo para você dizer a Sherlock que estava viva. Nada mais conclusivo, não é?

Você poderia ter desaparecido e deixado a mentira de sua falsa morte para Sherlock – mais um código indecifrável, mais uma penumbra num relacionamento tão sem luz de esclarecimentos, baseado apenas em enigmas.

No entanto, o seu segredo tomou conta de sua razão e você se deixou levar, voltando para ele. Você queria deixá-lo mais louco por questões interminadas e sem sentindo. E lá estavam vocês dois - sozinhos naquela sala quase escura, com somente a luz da lareira crepitante.

- Se essa fosse nossa última noite, você jantaria comigo? – Você perguntou, se aproximando com passos quase felinos. Em nenhum momento ele quebrou o contato visual até você estar na altura do rosto dele. Azul com azul a meia luz.

Os desejos mais íntimos do seu coração transpareciam nos seus olhos azuis, que se refletiam nos olhos também azuis dele. Você não tinha certeza se ele entendia o que você queria.

Pela primeira vez você queria dizer claramente, sem enigmas o que você realmente... Pensava. E queria.

_E sentia._

Você detestava pensar em sentimentos, dizimando-os da sua mente, porque você sabia que isso seria sua perdição, sua jogada errada, seu passo em falso naquela dança. Mas o que adianta viver sem se arriscar? O que custa se aproximar mais do fogo apenas pela adrenalina e emoção de saber que uma hora você pode se queimar?

E você tocou na mão dele que descansava no braço da poltrona e para sua surpresa, ele tocou o seu pulso em resposta. Sem quebra de contato visual, com enigmas e sensações gritando em ambos os olhos. Seu coração involuntariamente passou a pular em seu peito. Aquilo já estava perigoso demais, mas mesmo assim você continuou porque você não conseguia _soltar-se_ dele. Havia algo mais também, entretanto você se recusava a pensar naquilo, pois era um pensamento extremamente pífio até para ele.

Mas o seu inconsciente guardou aquele pensamento mesmo assim, refletindo-se em seus olhos que queimavam e seu coração que pulava. Sherlock, porém, continuava com a mesma expressão e lá no fundo você se frustrou com isso – afinal agora era ele quem estava bancando o enigmático.

No entanto, você ainda estava ganhando. Os passos nas escadas do apartamento avisando a chegada de Mycroft Holmes era a sua coroa da vitória. Suas vontades seriam feitas e você estaria segura, porque Sherlock Holmes não conseguiu desbloquear o seu precioso celular cheio de informações comprometedoras de pessoas importantes, incluindo pessoas da Coroa Britânica – infelizes que se renderam aos seus encantos e lhe deram armas contra elas mesmas, porque você sabia do que elas _gostavam._

As coisas, porém não terminaram da forma como você esperava. Sherlock virou o jogo nos instantes finais.

E ele descobriu. Descobriu o seu segredo, entendeu o seu enigma. Você poderia estar nua naquele instante, mas nem assim se sentiria tão exposta e vulnerável com aquela simples frase que piscou na sua frente, desbloqueando todos os seus sentimentos, tudo o que você não queria sentir, mas _sentia_. Tudo resumido em apenas uma frase:

**I AM**

**SHERLOCKED**

Você implorou - algo que você jamais se imaginaria fazendo, já que era você quem fazia os outros _implorarem_. E ele apenas desferiu, usando suas palavras contra você:

- Desculpe pelo jantar.


End file.
